


Can I Have Night

by TheChipLife7



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Moving, Moving On, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Richie Tozier, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChipLife7/pseuds/TheChipLife7
Summary: Eddie is moving out of Derry tomorrow. He only has one night left, and he decides to make it count..OrSad Smut for when you wanna cry and cum ;)lmao im sorry, but i did work hard on this so...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Can I Have Night

**Author's Note:**

> We all know the stereotypes of fan fiction, so enjoy some more canon moments because I refuse to have Richie sneak in through Eddie’s window, no hate lmao.

Eddie Kaspbrak was moving in the middle of his junior year of high school. He was being ripped away from his friends, from the losers. And all this was happening because Mrs. Kasprak had discovered her son’s little crush on the Tozier boy.

Mrs. K never addressed it, but she had her suspicions about her own son. He had always been so fragile and sick- but as he grew up, became a teenager, she wondered if that sickness was deeper.

It all came to a head when she tried to set up Eddie with her work friend’s daughter, Myra, for the school dance. It developed into a big fight where Eddie had told his mother he’d rather just go as friends with Richie, which led to Eddie accidentally admitting to wishing he could just go to the stupid dance with Richie. 

And now, only a week after that dance--which he was not allowed to attend after that conversation-- his room was all packed up in boxes. He was leaving tomorrow at noon for the Derry train station, where he was meeting the losers and saying his final goodbyes. He would have to pick up his bed sheets and put them in the storage section tomorrow morning. 

His room looked so hollow. He had refused to go down for dinner that night. He’d been too busy crying. What the fuck was he going to do at a boarding school for medical practices in upstate New York? It was going to be full of insanely smart germaphobes! Sure, he was a hypochondriac, but he was most certainly not a genius looking to spend eight years in college to be a doctor. Most importantly, what was he going to do without his friends? Without Bill’s stuttered out advice, Stan’s sarcasm, Richie’s- 

Fuck. Richie’s everything. 

It was about 7:00 when his mum came up to his room, bringing him him a cup of tea and letting him know she’d be in the shower and to ‘shout for her if he was hurt’

Yes, Eddie was seventeen years old, and that was still a thing. 

Hearing the water turn on, Eddie got out of his bed, making his way down the stairs quietly, alert. Now or never. He was dialing the Tozier household. Specifically Richie’s line, which his parents had paid for after getting up to pick up the phone at midnight just to hear Stanley Uris’ apologetic voice asking if Richie was there, claiming to need help on the science homework. 

Ring

Ring

“C’mon, pick it the fuck up, Richie..”

Rin-

“Eds? That you?” Came a voice that sounded equally as depressing as his own.

“Yeah- um, it is.. How’d you know?” Eddie asked, hunched over the phone nervously.

Richie scoffed a little, almost laughing. Eddie could hear how runny his nose was- maybe Richie was crying too? “Well, considering the circumstances, let's just say I was hoping. Are you okay?”

The shorter boy sighed. “No. Fuck no- I’m not.. Can you come over?” he asked, biting his lip, nervous. He needed Richie right now. He had something he had to do before he left. 

“Yeah- Um, sure, I can, but won’t your mother like, eat me?” He asked. It was something Eddie could tell Richie knew- one way or another, Eddie was leaving in part due to him..

“That's why I’m going to sneak you in dumbass. 11:30, my ma is always out like a light before then.” He said.

Richie made a face, Eddie could tell he had even over the phone. “Um- how? Its not like you live on the bottom floor, I’m not crawling in through your fuckin window..?”

“11:30- be on my doorstep and silent- fucking silent, okay?” Eddie heard the shower water turn off. “I gotta go, Rich, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay, yeah, 11:30.” He said, then smiled a little wiping a tear from his cheek. “Eddie, wait.”

Eddie’s breath hitched, pausing and whispering a soft, “Yeah?”

“What are you wearing right now?”

Eddie hung up on him, rolling his eyes and smiling to himself a little. What an idiot..

-

As it turns out, Richie was a lot better at being silent than Eddie anticipated. Especially under circumstances such as these. 

Eddie opened the door to Richie, who looked completely under dressed and freezing for the winter weather in Derry, Maine. He almost gasped when he saw the raven haired boy’s bright red ears and the crimson, frozen tip of his nose. He pulled Richie through the door as quietly as possible, nodding to his mom, asleep on the couch only 10 feet away, for Richie to see. The two walked slowly up the stairs, avoiding the one squeaky floor board. 

Once they were in Eddie’s room, the scolding began. “A fucking t-shirt? And that Hawaiian shirt? What, were you dropped on your head as a baby? What am I saying, of course you were- and sweatpants? You could have gotten hypothermia-”

Richie just had a blank look, eyes wandering around Eddie’s dimly lit, vacant bedroom and welling up with tears. The room was completely vacant of all things Eddie Kaspbrak. No action figures, empty pill bottles, not a single Captain America poster.. It felt scarily empty. 

“You’re bringing all of this on the train?” Richie asked, looking at the dozens of boxes.

“No.. It’s all going in storage until my cousin comes up with his truck to drive it up to New York for us. All I get to bring on the train is my backpack.”

“Richie..?” Eddie asked, reaching up and gingerly touching the boy’s cold cheek.

“Why did you ask me to come over?” He said, cutting straight to the chase, looking down sadly at Eddie.

Why did he ask Richie to come over? Fuck, yeah.. That..

“I’m leaving, Richie.” Eddie said, locking eyes with the taller, sad teen. 

“I know.. You’re going to have to try a little harder than that to shock me.”

“Rich, I- there is something I need before I go, tomorrow.” Eddie started in, not breaking the deep eye contact that was piercing, impaling his soul. 

“Okay..” Richie said, his voice quieter now. “Anything, Eddie..” A hot tear slipped down his cold cheek.

“You know that song that Ben said they played at the dance.. The one he was telling us reminded him of Beverly..” He asked, stepping in closer, looking up at Richie with his own teary eyes, his emotions being all over the place. 

“Take My Breath Away?” Richie asked, brows furrowing together in confusion. 

Eddie nodded, taking a deep, wheezy breath and saying, “If it were playing right now, would you dance with me?” He asked.

“What?”

“Would you dance with me?” Eddie’s eyes were round, watery, exposing a window to his soul. “Would you hold me? Would you make me feel safe? Would you- fuck Richie, would you dance with me?” He asked, fists clenched by his sides, shaking, trying to be quiet despite the overwhelming urge to scream.

Richie’s face seemed to soften in a light pink blush. “Yeah.. I’d want to..”

“I’m not asking if you’d want to, Richie. I’m asking if you would.” Eddie said, shaking his head.

Richie pushed up his glasses. “What’s the difference?”

“I don’t really know anymore.” Eddie admitted, “Nothing, everything.” he stepped forwards a bit closer. “This.”

Eddie brushed away one of Richie’s tears, letting his hand slowly travel to the back of Richie’s neck, fingers lacing in his hair there as he slowly leaned in, pulling Richie down to his height and softly pressing his lips to Richie’s.

Eddie didn’t know exactly what he was expecting. Probably because it was Richie and Richie was unpredictable. What he was met with were soft lips, ice cold and dry from the weather. He felt hands come to his waist, hesitating, then pulling Eddie closer- as desperate as Eddie felt. Richie didn’t seem to have a problem with opening his mouth when Eddie’s tongue ran across his bottom lip. He was leaning into it then just as hard as Eddie, breathing through his nose deeply.

“No-” Richie pulled away stepping back a little. It wasn’t until then that Eddie realized the tears on his cheeks weren’t his own. They were Richie’s. “Eddie- I can’t do this- you’re moving tomorrow-”

“Richie,”

“You’re moving, and I’m not going to be able to do this again and if I start this now, I’ll never stop Eddie, I swear-”

“Rich,”

“I’ve been good for so long, I can’t-”

“Richie, listen to me.” Eddie said, his whispered voice stronger now. Quiet but steady. It caught Richie’s attention. “I know, this isn’t how I wanted any of this to happen- but I can’t leave without this. Please.. Can we just make believe again? Make believe like none of this is real, like it's just us for forever..” He said, reaching up and wiping away Richie’s tears. “Can we have tonight?”

Richie was quiet for a minute or two.. It should have made Eddie nervous, but in that moment, watching Richie hesitate, when Richie didn’t even know his answer, Eddie knew. “Can you promise me that you won’t forget me tomorrow..?”

Eddie just laughed sadly. “Rich, I couldn’t forget you if I tried,” He said, stepping in closer, Richie hunched over a bit, their foreheads against each other, both of them crying, softly sniffling messes. “I hear your stupid voices in my dreams Richie..”

“My good chap-

“That wasn’t an invitation to do one now.”

“Right,”

Richie pulled back. Eddie couldn’t say what was going through his mind, but he had a feeling that it must have been a hell of a lot like what had been going through his own head earlier. When he hit the wall. When he decided that he wasn’t about to throw away his last chance at a first love. 

Richie wasn’t throwing it away either. He leaned back in, connecting their lips in a deep kiss, open mouthed, their tongues tasting each other. For a brief moment, Eddie wondered if a part of Richie maybe knew this would happen, the minty freshness of toothpaste fading in Richie’s kisses. Eddie probably should have brushed his teeth too.. 

Richie clearly didn’t mind. God, it was like he wanted to lick over every inch of Eddie’s mouth, which, at this point- fuck it Eddie would let him. 

Pulling back, Eddie caught Richie’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly and letting it snap back when he was an inch away from Richie’s mouth, watching Richie’s eyes dazed, looking at him.

“Richie?”

“Yeah?”

“Stop me if you feel uncomfortable.” Eddie said, looking in his eyes as he started to take off Richie’s Hawaiian shirt, discarding it on the floor. 

“Unless you take a belt out and start tying me to this bedpost, I’m pretty sure that's not going to happen.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, grabbing onto the white t-shirt by the hem. “Richie I’m being serious.”

“So am I,” Richie said, his eyes set on Eddie’s. Okay-- so he meant that- shit.

With that, Eddie pushed Richie back onto his bed, slowly, still trying to be quiet. Richie sat on the edge, his hands beside him, shuffling back between kisses until he lay on his back on Eddie’s bed. 

With his hands planted on either side of Richie’s face, they just stayed like that for a while. Eddie straddling one of Richie’s thighs, his knee between Richie’s legs. After what, twelve years of friendship? Five years of silent mutual pining that was never addressed aloud, but understood, this was what it all resulted in. One night where they could pretend that this was normal. They ignored the guilt and embraced the pain, the impending sorrow. They kissed through it, holding onto each other like they were being ripped apart. 

They must have kissed for something crazy, Eddie thought. A half hour maybe? He almost expected his old watch to start beeping like it did on the hour mark when he was sure it was midnight. Then, Eddie pulled back a bit, his hands running up under Richie’s shirt, to which the other boy responded by arching his back up into Eddie’s touch with a small gasp as Eddie’s thumbs traced over his nipples. Eddie pushed up his shirt then, peeling it off the other, tossing it on the floor. 

Richie reached up in the moment that Eddie pulled away, placing his hands on Eddie’s hips, watching with wide eyes as Eddie took off his shirt, the boy’s pale skin glowing in the moonlight that slipped in through the curtains. As he came back down, Eddie reached for Richie’s glasses, gently pulling the frames off. “You know, you’re eyes seem a lot smaller when they aren’t under a magnifying glass like that.” He said softly tracing Richie’s sharp cheekbone with his thumb. 

Richie snorted a light laugh, leaning up. “I can’t believe I’m the one to say this, but less talking, Eds.” He grinned, pulling Eddie into another warm kiss by the back of his neck. 

Shirtless, Richie felt up Eddie’s cold chest, spreading warmth everywhere his hands graced over. Eddie went from feeling naked chilly in his cold winter room to feeling almost too hot and alive. He pulled away from the kiss to trail warm, wet kisses down Richie’s jawline, Richie’s freckle sprinkled cheeks becoming pink, breathing soft little pants as Eddie’s teeth nipped at his collarbone. The crook of his neck felt wet with Eddie’s saliva, making him tilt his head back and press his hips up with a small whine, “More, Eds.”

Eddie hummed against Richie’s skin, sucking on the side of his neck, not caring if he gave Richie a hickey. He lowered his thigh down between Richie’s, giving the boy under him something to rutt his hips against, rolling his own groin down against Richie’s thigh with a sigh of relief. 

Richie pulled Eddie’s hips down, grinding up against him a bit harder, looking up at Eddie’s furrowed brow and shut tight eyes, listening to his quiet grunts as he thrusted back and forth against Richie’s thigh.

“Eddie,” Richie moaned out so soft and breathy that Eddie was only like 70% sure it was his name. But it did catch his attention. The flushed and hot boy reached down to Richie’s sweatpants, pulling the string that he knew Richie always tied extra tight since he was so fucking skinny his pants never quite fit right without some fort of tight waistband or belt. 

Richie’s dark eyelashes fluttered open, looking down at Eddie’s hands, squirming eagerly, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. “Oh fuck, that's-” his eyes were a bit dazed, probably in shock that Eddie Kaspbrak of all people was tracing a finger down his subtle V-line, snaking his hand into Richie’s pants. 

Eddie watched with a burning in the pit of his stomach as Richie gasped softly and covered his mouth with his hand as Eddie touched him over his boxers, feeling the faint throbbing of Richie’s dick and rubbing his thumb against the head, only a thin piece of fabric, damp with pre-cum, separating their skin. 

“Eddie- I’m not- hng~ not exactly used to this kind of touch..” Richie said through quiet pants, making Eddie look up at him with an amused expression. 

“No shit, Trashmouth,” He giggled out a little, letting go of the boy’s dick to listen to him… and so he could pull down Richie’s sweatpants to his midthighs, taking a good look at the bulge he had just been touching. 

Richie chuckled a little, “No, I mean- I’m pretty sure my stamina is complete shit, and I’m trying quite hard right now not to blow my load-”

“It’s okay,” Eddie smiled, biting his lip as he sat between Richie’s legs. “I get it. Just enjoy this. Don’t stop it, if it happens, it happens.” he giggled, sliding his hand up Richie’s trembling thigh, all the way to his hips and hooking his fingers under the waistband of Richie’s boxers, watching his eyes to make sure he looked comfortable as he pulled down the fabric. 

Richie’s dick slapped his stomach lightly, making him wince with a flustered noise. Eddie’s head felt dizzy, eyes fixed on the six inches in front of him, taking a second just to watch how it pulsed, and thinking okay, maybe Richie really is more light headed than I am right now… he was glad Richie was practically covered in a ridiculous, teenage amount of pre-cum, because Eddie didn’t have the patience to find his second fanny pack and look for a small container of lube. Sitting up on his knees, Eddie ran his fingertips down Richie’s happy trail, watching his stomach flex before he finally closed his fist around Richie’s dick, listening to the soft noise it punched out of him. 

Slowly, with a loose grip, Eddie moved his hand up and down, eyeing Richie with fascination as his breaths got more and more puffy and shallow. He continued, palming the head of his cock harder, watching Richie’s hips stutter, and his whole body seem to twitch at that, the boy’s hands balling sheets up and squeezing them tightly. 

“Relax.. Enjoy it Richie,” Eddie reminded him, in case this was the last time, his thumb circling his slit, other hand reaching down to take care of Richie’s length.

And just like that, Richie’s breathing went all panicky and harsh, his thighs sliding up, really trying to be quiet until his climax hit, arching his back up off the bed, his breath hitching, body shaking silently as his cum poured out in pulses over Eddie’s hands-- fuck it, these sheets were going into storage anyways. 

Eddie sat back after working Richie through his orgasm, wiping his hands on the sheets, but giving up on being grossed out, because if one thing had been made clear to him tonight it was that Richie was definitely a virgin and not carrying any weird STDs. 

Eddie lowered himself down by Richie’s side, kissing his chest and collarbone lovingly, snaking an arm around the boy’s waist and letting him recover a bit from that. 

A few minutes later, Richie cleaned himself up a little, pulling his pants back up and looking at the smiling boy beside him. “Have I been doing that wrong my whole life, or is it really just that much better when it’s someone else’s hand?” Richie asked, giggling a little when Eddie seemed entertained by the question.

“I don’t know. How about you show me?” Eddie smirked a bit, watching Richie practically choking on his own spit. 

“Jesus- fuck, yeah, sure- god, I never thought you’d be so dominant-” Richie laughed out breathy, whispered, looking at Eddie’s Avengers Pajama pants. 

“And I never thought you were capable of doing anything without talking, but apparently, we have discovered one thing you are silent for,” He teased back, giggles being cut off when Richie’s lips met his for another kiss as he moved between Eddie’s legs. 

Richie pulled back, and didn’t waste time in taking Eddie’s pajama pants completely off, so he was there in his boxers. He slowly scooted himself down the bed so his head was down by Eddie’s knees.

Eddie’s pupils were practically covering his whole iris. “Oh- oh..” The shorter boy sighed, letting his head fall back on the pillow as he felt Richie’s warm mouth trail kisses up his inner thighs. He could feel his thigh twitching when Richie’s lips began sucking on a spot higher up. He made a quiet sound, not able to hold it in. Okay, fuck- Richie was good at this. And the boy’s lips were really just getting higher and higher up until he felt a hot air against his cock through the boxers- and then.. Something warm and wet- 

“Hah- holy fuck!” Eddie moaned, toes curling at the sensation of Richie hotly mouthing at his dick through his boxers. The slowly building fire in his lower abdomen seemed to flare up at that. Eddie reached down, fingers weaving into the boy’s dark curls. 

Richie pulled back after a few seconds of that, seemingly pleased with Eddie’s response. “Remember to be quiet, I don’t think Mrs. K is down for a threesum.”

“Oh my- beep fucking beep, Richie- put your mouth back to work before jokes like that make me go soft.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes, but smiling. 

“You’re hot when your bossy,”

“Good- Now get back to work.” Eddie grinned.

That was all Richie needed to hear, pulling off Eddie’s damp boxers, like the pajamas, taking them all the way off. He listened to Eddie’s soft sighs as Richie licked strips up the underside of Eddie’s dick. Eddie’s thighs clenched closed around Richie’s head at the sweet shock of this. 

Richie reached out for Eddie’s hand giving it a squeeze, so Eddie could squeeze it when he needed to. Eddie’s other hand was covering his mouth so he wouldn’t wake his mother. 

Richie licked over the head of Eddie’s dick, swirling his tongue over it and just repeating this for a bit while Eddie breathed hard through his nose, letting that slow build up reach something else deeper in him. Then, Eddie was bucking his hips up desperately. “Richie,” He whispered out, “Give me more, please-” he whined, head falling back on his pillow with a half sob as he didn’t even finish his thought, feeling Richie’s hollowed out cheeks lips bobbing up and down the top few inches of Eddie’s length. 

It went like that for a bit longer, because apparently, Eddie had better stamina than Richie. His whole body felt like there was a good, soft aching that was going through him, his cock throbbing in Richie’s mouth. 

And there it was- that heat bubbling down in him. It all came together in an overwhelming sharp pleasure that just felt like heat, really good heat shooting through him. He squeezed Richie’s hand very tightly, which the latter caught onto and sped up the hand that was reaching what his mouth couldn’t sucking on the tip of Eddie’s dick until Eddie came, his come shooting into Richie’s mouth thickly, with a soft moan of Richie’s name that he just couldn’t keep in. 

Richie collapsed on his chest, panting softly, a little of Eddie’s cum still dribbling down his chin, but honestly, he was too tired to care. 

“Richie?” Eddie asked after a minute or so of their soft panted out breaths mixing in the air. 

“Yeah, Eds?” Richie asked, leaning up and blushing, giggling at the face Eddie made as he lazily wiped Richie’s chin. 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie groaned,

Richie shook his head, looking up in his eyes. “Come on, give me tonight.”

Eddie felt a lump in his throat at that reminder. Just tonight. “Fine. How long have you been wanting to do that for?” he asked, breathing having calmed and returned to normal.

“Too long,” Richie sighed, his ear pressing against Eddie’s chest, listening to his heart beat. 

That's what he thought.. 

“Eds?”

“What?”

“How the fuck are we sneaking me out tomorrow morning?”

-

And then, it was like a dream devolving into a nightmare. Like a sad story. 

“We-we’re all going to- to miss you, Eddie.” Bill said to him, offering out a little present that he had made the boy. 

“What’s this?” Eddie asked, looking around his friends. “Wha- guys, I said no gifts- Stan, did you know?”

“I tried to stop them, but even I didn’t have the heart.” He said with a small sad smile as he watched Eddie open it. 

“A comic book?” He asked, flipping the page. “A comic book about.. About me? About us?” he asked.

“I wro-wrote and drew it. It was Ben’s ide-idea. Mi-Mike helped with writing the ending, Stan helped us laminate it with his dad’s st-stuff-”

“And I named all of us!” Richie interrupted, smiling and pushing up his glasses.

“No wonder all these names are stupid,” Eddie laughed out, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “You guys are-”

“Eddie, say goodbye, our train is here,” Sonia called. She had been talking to Mrs. Denbrough, who had driven Bill and Stan. Mike drove Richie and Ben. 

“I guess this is it..” Eddie said, making his way to each of his friends. Bill first, who was crying when he hugged Eddie goodbye, although he didn’t say anything about it, trying hard to be strong for the group. For Bill, this was like losing another little brother.

He went to Mike next. He said something stupid to Eddie that made him laugh, despite not really hearing what it was. 

Then to Stan, who complained that now he had to remind all of the losers to shower by himself. 

Then to Ben, who ,bless his heart, was crying too. “New York is getting lucky,” He said, trying to be positive.

Then Richie. 

“Can I have a minute, guys?” Eddie asked when he looked at Richie. The rest of the losers backed off. “Did you really have to name me Super Spaghetti? That’s just dumb.” he complained. 

Richie didn’t have a smart come back. All he had were tears. “What if we just ran for it?” He asked, dead serious. “You’re mom couldn’t catch us- we.. we could hop a train or something and, I have fifty bucked socked away-”

“Richie,”

“And we could go live somewhere hot, like Florida, so Stan and Mike have to visit, and I could do comedy,”

“Richie.”

“And you could go to school for that-”

“Richie!”

Richie looked up at Eddie, his eyes wide, crying, a total mess.

Eddie looked over his shoulder to see his mom still distracted. He reached out, grabbing Richie’s hand. “I want you to know, you couldn’t have done better. You did everything just right. I love you, but I’m leaving Richie. You need to move on now..”

“I can’t-”

“You have to..”

“Eddie-” Sonia said, walking over to her son. “We are leaving now,”

“Goodbye Richie,” Eddie said, his mother guiding him away and towards the train, watching Richie stand there broken as he left. Then, he saw Bill, Stan, Mike, Ben, all of them slinging arms around Richie’s shoulders, trying to cheer him up. And he knew, Richie would be okay. 

“Who g-gave you that hickey?” was the last thing Eddie heard one of the losers, Bill to Richie, say as he boarded the train. 

-

A half hour into the train ride Eddie opened his backpack to take out some candy. He had been crying the whole time, reading the comic book. When he unzipped his bag, he found one of Richie’s Hawaiian shirts stuffed in there. A parting gift. 

Eddie wore it for the rest of the train ride, and many days after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for breaking your hearts!! Please leave a comment I love feedback!! <3


End file.
